Тринадцатое чудо
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Чудеса всё же случаются. Поверьте в это.


Название: Тринадцатое чудо

Автор: Тот Гринхилл

Бета: стараюсь не ошибаться

Персонажи: Сузумебачи, Хината

Жанр: флафф, джен

Размер: мини

Рёйтинг: G

Дисклеймер: я отказываюсь от всех прав на персонажей. Все права на героев принадлежат Кисимото-сан.

Саммари: В новогоднюю ночь, чудо обязательно приходит на праздник. Оно есть. Нужно лишь научится находить его.

Предупреждение: ООС персонажей

Размещение: где угодно с согласия автора

Статус: законченно

Дополнительно: я не верю, что клан Камизуру плохой. Ну по крайней мере Сузумебачи. Это моё видение персонажа. Надеюсь, что вы воспримете его адекватно.

От автора: Ну что тут сказать… Могу лишь пожелать приятного прочтения. С Новым годом всех!

Считается, что Новый год – пора чудес. Глупость конечно, но с общим мнением не поспоришь. Сузумебачи задумчиво посмотрела на подарок, перевязанный красной ленточкой.

-Сузумебачи, ты полная дура!

-И без тебя знаю! Не мешай!

До праздника оставалось ровно три часа. Девушка взяла в руку кисть.

-Что же написать?

Вдохновение пришло неожиданно. В следующую минуту её рука сама собой выводила незамысловатые строки.

- Праздник волшебный.  
Ёлка зажгла огоньки  
Нового Года.

Перечитав хокку, девушка вложила открытку в подарок.

-Идиотка!

-Джибачи, отвали!

Часовая стрелка переместилась на одиннадцать. У неё оставался лишь час. Вздохнув, глава клана Камизуру укуталась в длинный зимний плащ. Она знала, что это неправильно, но в то же время осознание важности этого поступка, заставляло её идти дальше. Увязая в сугробах, она направилась на запад. Туда, где находилась граница Страны Огня.

Пять минут до полуночи. Время магии и чудес. Хината, перегнувшись через подоконник, наблюдала за танцем белых снежинок. Она любила зиму, но Новый год был для неё особым днём календаря. Почему? В три года, Неджи сказал ей, что в этот день случаются чудеса. Она ждала их, но так и не увидела. Может чудеса были настолько маленькими, что она просто прошла мимо? От размышлений её отвлекло тихое жужжание. Маленькая пчела села прямо на руку девочки. Потом ещё одна, третья… Почему они не замёрзли?

-Хьюга, ты здесь?

Удивлённо посмотрев вниз, Хината увидела…

-С-Сузумебачи-сан?

-Нет, Санта-Клаус в балетной пачке!

Повинуясь приказу хозяйки, пчёлы подняли девушку вверх. Оказавшись на уровне окон верхнего этажа, Сузумебачи ловко запрыгнула на подоконник. Спустившись на пол, глава клана Камизуру встала рядом с Хинатой, которая уже успела принять боевую стойку.

-Да успокойся ты! Я сюда не воевать пришла!

Девочка опустила руки.

-Сузумебачи-сан, зачем вы пришли сюда? Я же чуть не убила вас, когда моя команда и Наруто-кун искали Бикочу. Вы пришли мстить?

-А я и мой клан чуть не грохнули твоих друзей в том лесу. Считай, что месть совершена.

Девочка покачала головой.

-Я не понимаю…

-Я тоже. Держи!

В руках девочки оказался свиток, перевязанный красной лентой

-Откроешь, когда я уйду.

-Хорошо.

Услышав утвердительный ответ, пчелиная куноичи ловко запрыгнула на подоконник.

-Ну, бывай!

Держа подарок в руках, Хината резко подняла голову вверх.

-Сузумебачи-сан, подождите!

Девушка обернулась.

-Чего тебе?

-Сузумебачи-сан… Зачем?

Готовая выпрыгнуть из окна, Камизуру отступила назад, прыгая на мягкий ковёр.

-Ты про подарок?

-Да. Вы же мой враг. Ваш клан ненавидит меня. Зачем вы сделали мне подарок?

Девушка покрутила пальцем у виска.

-Детка, кто вбил тебе в голову подобную муть? Когда ты с друзьями и мой клан искали Бикочу, мы действительно были соперниками, но не более. Вражда - слишком громкое слово, для описания наших отношений. Далее, мой клан и я в том числе, ни разу не пытались убить тебя, буквально за уши вытаскивая тебя из наших потасовок с Абураме, Узумаки и Инузукой. Про подарок… Не знаю даже. Все говорят, мол чудо произойдет. Мне очень захотелось его увидеть, а чудо как известно, приходит лишь к хорошим людям.

Хината села на кровать.

-Так значит, вы тоже ждали его…

Пчелиная куноичи нахмурилась.

-Каждый Новый год. А ты?

-Тоже. С трех лет я внимательно искала его, но так и не нашла.

-Что ты подразумеваешь под чудом?

Часы пробили полночь. Хината задумалась.

-Чудо, это если братец Неджи вновь полюбит меня.

Бом! Первый удар маятника известил всех об уходе Старого года.

-Чудо, это если отец признает меня.

Бом! Второй удар, подтвердил искренность слов девочки.

-Чудо, это если Наруто-кун обратит на меня внимание.

Бом! Третий удар и третье чудо.

-Чудо, это если я смогу стать сильней.

Бом! Четвёртый удар эхом отозвался в душе Сузумебачи.

-Чудо, это если Саске вернётся в Коноху.

Бом! Пятый удар прозвучал звонко и ясно.

-Чудо, это если все враги станут друзьями.

Бом! Шестой удар закончил череду её желаний. Следующей заговорила Сузумебачи.

-Чудо, это если клан Камизуру вернёт былую славу и мощь.

Бом! Седьмое чудо –седьмой удар.

-Чудо, это если я смогу помирить кланы Абураме и Камизуру.

Бом! Восьмой удар маятника.

-Чудо, это если я найду свою половинку.

Бом! Девятое чудо. Девятое несбыточное желание.

-Чудо, это если меня перестанут считать преступницей.

Бом! Десятая мечта.

-Чудо, это если я смогу помогать людям.

Бом! Одиннадцатое пожелание.

-Чудо, это если все войны между странами прекратятся.

Бом! Двенадцатый удар рассказал о том, что Новый год пришёл в Коноху. Хината покачала головой.

-Чудо не пришло. Люди соврали.

Сузумебачи усмехнулась.

-Чудо то, чудо сё… Столько разговоров об этом, а что толку? Чудо не придёт, если мы сами не совершим его. Обещаю, что к следующей нашей встрече всё, что казалось мне чудом, станет явью.

Девочка улыбнулась.

-Сузумебачи-сан, а ведь вы правы… Чуда не случится, если ты не приложишь все свои силы для того, чтобы оно пришло. Мои чудеса тоже станут реальными. Я клянусь!

Пчелиная куноичи бросила грустный взгляд на часы.

-Мне пора. Пока!

-До свидания, Сузумебачи-сан!

Хьюга ещё долго смотрела вслед удаляющейся девушке. Когда Сузумебачи скрылась из виду, Хината взяла в руки свиток, подаренный Камизуру. Развязав бант, девочка осторожно потянула края листа бумаги вниз. В следующую секунду Хината уже радостно улыбалась.

-Свиток с тайными техниками Первого Хокаге. Сузумебачи-сан смогла найти его. Я… Я обязательно стану сильней. Мои чудеса смогут стать явью.

Две куноичи, две судьбы и двенадцать чудес. Каждую из них ждет своя дорога, но обе знают, что их пути ещё пересекутся. Сдержав своё обещание, они воплотили в жизнь те двенадцать чудес судьбоносной новогодней ночи, но не та, ни другая не заметили самого главного чуда. Это чудо тихо сидело под ёлкой, грызя пряник. Оно уже исполнилось, но так и осталось незамеченным в тени густой хвои.


End file.
